A New Future
by Adegral
Summary: Yang Duo has finally become an Interior Designer. This story shows 6 years after Yang Duo has entered the company and how she handles both work and love at the same time. Will her unrequited love finally be returned?
1. How it all started

_There were 2 reasons I entered this company. One was for ambition, the other a selfish personal gain. I thought it was just a matter of time before I got both. Little did I know...._

"Welcome to Lawrence Interior Design!"Ke Zhong boomed after I stepped into the office.

I could feel my face burning and returned," Thank you for giving me this opportunity! I will try my best and take up a course while working so as to get the basic certification required!"

He continued,"That's great to hear! Since this is your first day, I'll get Amber to give you an orientation in the office. For now, your job scope is to be an Assistant to Amber. If you are able to show your capability during this 3 months of probation, then you will be employed as a Full-time Assistant Interior Designer."

_Amber. I wonder if it's a guy or a girl...Wait. Did he just say Full-time Assistant Interior Designer?!_!

I gaped in shock. I could already see myself climbling up the path to becoming a Full-time Senior Interior Designer and possibly, as a lady boss standing next to him and cutting a red ribbon together!My futile attempt to stifle my giggles ended up in a bout of coughs instead.

_Control yourself, Yang Duo!_

"Sorry, I just recovered from a cold." I lied.

With a look of concern., he said,"Well, you don't have to push yourself to start today. You can start tomorrow, if you'd like. We aren't that short of people today anyway."

He hadn't changed a bit since young. He was still as kind as before when he gave me his book on Architecture just to protect from the rain.

"No thanks, I'm fine! Afterall, I'm Yang Duo! Nicknamed, "Steel Woman" at my previous workplace, remember? For now, I'll get myself familiar around here! Once again, thanks for everything!" I grinned.

* * *

He chuckled, nodded with his usual smile and headed back for his work area. While looking at her smile, He had no doubt that she would would definitely soar in this field of work. Her face glowed with happiness and passion everytime they talked about architure and design. Hence, when she quit her work at Yu Ping's law firm, it was no surprise that she came to him for a job. Now, he looked forward to see how far could she go.

* * *

"Good morning! I'm Amber!"Amber greeted.

"Hi, I'm Yang Duo. Pleased to meet you." I smiled towards Amber.

I could not contain my excitement at her new job. Afterall, it wasn't just any job. It was one I could not even dream of till Yu Ping proposed to Yang Guo.

How would it turn out I wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later-

_This scene is directly after the part where Yang Guo is has contractions in the the last episode. I would advise readers to watch the complete series _ _the show first._

Finally, the cry of the newborn baby arose and the head of the Yang family heaved a sigh of relief. He was ecstatic! A new member had been introduced into the family. "You may go in to see the patient now but please keep your volume down." A nurse in a white-clad uniform explained.

All of them went into the room to see Yang Guo and the newborn. Yang Bo, Yang Guo's father, rushed towards the baby and exclaimed,"All right, all ten fingers and toes are intact! We can go celebrate!!"

The same nurse passed by and gave a glare in the direction of the noisemaker.

Yan Ling ran over and hugged Yang Guo tightly. "You are a mother of 2 now!! Congratulations! If I have a boy next time, who knows, we could be in-laws!!"

The two girls giggled. It had been a long time since they got together since she had to work while Yang Guo was busy preparing for her pregnancy.

"I have decided! I will not have any more children! Giving birth is really too tedious for me!" Yang Guo blurted out suddenly. The room roared with laughter.

Yang Guo appeared exhausted but there was a sparkle in her eyes as she saw her baby girl. Her husband and her had decided on the name Le Le because the baby brought them nothing but bundles of joy.

* * *

It was time to let the now mother of two rest. After I held Le Le, I returned her to Yang Guo. "We should get going now. You just gave birth not too long ago after all. Rest well!"

"Alright, I will! Soon I'll be up and about in no time!! Bye!" her sister smiled.

I waved goodbye and turned to leave.

_Now, I have to get back to work and start thinking of ideas for the next project. Amber was saying something about the client being fussy yet having little money...I hope my ideas are feasible for his budget.._

I was so engrossed thinking about work that I didn't realize I was blocking someone's way. I looked up to see Zhi Hao.

* * *

All of us exchanged goodbyes.I then walked towards Yang Duo and asked,"Shall I send Yang Bo and you home? I'm free anyway.."

She seemed surprised to find me in front of her and took a step back. She replied,"I'm really sorry but I still have to meet a client soon. Perhaps we could go for lunch another time to catch up! Here's my name card!!"

She waved him goodbye and rushed off hurriedly in the direction towards her car.

After the last time she rejected him 6 years ago, he had been working hard to become one of the best lawyers at Yu Ping's firm. He became almost an equal to Yu Ping and got a promotion.

_6 years. But I still can't find another as special as you. Yet, nothing has changed. I'm going to keep trying till you really have someone who loves you at least as much as I._

As I walked back to my car, I couldn't help but grin happily.

_Her name card! I have her number! Yeah!!_

* * *

_Hello readers! Sorry I took so long to update....I went for a trip to Taiwan and I just came back....Here's the second chapter It's a bit longer than usual so hope you all like it. If you like it, review! If you hate it, REVIEW more! But no vulgarities please; constructive criticism is most appreciated! ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ke Zhong's POV**

I said goodbye to the family of four and walked out of the room.

Every time I saw Yang Guo, there would always be a twinge of guilt in my heart that reminded me of how I treated Yang Guo before they got married.

I had asked her to be my girlfriend so as to allow Yu Ping and Hui Fan have a chance at getting back together. But that was a big mistake and no matter how much Yang Guo told me to let bygones be bygones, I just couldn't. I broke her heart intentionally and her trust in me completely shattered.

That was also one of the reasons I could not accept Yang Duo's feelings. I could not afford to make another mistake.

As I walked out of the hospital, I saw Yang Duo giving her name card to Zhi Hao.

I recalled what Yu Ping told me earlier when he saw the both of them chatting away, " Seems like Zhi Hao still has feelings for her...If this continues, I wonder what will happen..."

I felt unconsciously unsettled upon hearing that. Yet, after seeing the mischievous grin Yu Ping gave, I changed the subject to avoid answering. She was my subordinate, a friend.... and someone who confessed her love for me 6 years ago.

When she told me that she was a person who would not mix personal feelings with work, her air of confidence showed that she meant it. Hence, I hired her on the spot and have never regretted since.

Yang Duo rushed back to her car while talking on her Blackberry phone. I had given her that phone as a gift since promoting her to Senior Interior Designer two months ago. She was going to need it with the amount of clients she had to undertake. However, knowing her thrifty personality, the idea of having a second phone for work would never occur to her. I always had the ominous feeling that she would sell the phone thus it made me relieved to see that she was using it.

_Probably to meet another client I guess. _

I saw Zhi Hao grinning to himself as he went to the carpark with her name card in his hand.

_Could he still? But....6 years...It can't be that he still likes her?! _

I shook my head. Perhaps I was thinking too much. It wasn't my business after all. I took my car key out of my denim jeans pocket and unlocked the door to my BMW.

**Yang Duo's POV**

The meeting with the client was supposed to be at 2p.m.. It was already 3.30p.m. But there was still no sign of him in the office.

"This is ridiculous!! We have another appointment at 5p.m. And he hasn't showed up yet?!" Amber cried out in frustration.

She was pacing up and down in my office. Since I started working with Amber, I took up courses and got the appropriate certifications to become an Interior Designer. Within 6 years, I had slowly climbed up to my current position as Senior Interior Designer like Amber.

I was looking through the information on Mr Wong on my iMac. He liked to show-off at places where he knew reporters would be, wearing branded clothes and gold accessories. But one of my sources had told me that it was all a gimmick to cover up the fact that his company was going downhill.

"Don't worry. I've already postponed the appointment at 5p.m. to tomorrow so he can be as late as he wants." I explained. I had the same type of clients before, hence fostering good rapport with clients was on my list of priority. It made my schedule more flexible and work much easier.

"Still! Time is money!" she continued. I was rather amused as every time she became frustrated, she would get all hot and puffy which reminded me of a hot air balloon.

That clock hit 3.45p.m. and like a celebrity, he strolled in head high with his trophy wife in arm. Without apology, he started, "What is with this gloomy office?! The only colors I see are black and white!"

Amber whispered soft enough so only I could hear, "That's really a limited range of colors."

I smiled politely and reached out my hand, " Good afternoon Mr Wong, I'm Yang Duo. I was the one you spoke to over the phone. Welcome to Lawrence Interior Design!"

He pretended not to see my hand and looked away. I withdrew my hand awkwardly.

He spoke to his wife who looked at least 15 years younger, " Honey, tell her whatever you want done to our room. It's my birthday present for you!"

_Of course you would give her such an expensive present. If not, I'd seriously doubt her desire to be with you._

I turned to Mrs Wong, "Here, I'll show you to the meeting room and we can discuss the rest inside."

She nodded and followed my lead. I opened the door and let them in.

"Have a seat please. Do you have any picture or specific ideas in mind?" I inquired. Mrs Wong quietly sat down with grace. She had a baby-doll face yet had the body of a model.

_No wonder he treats her like a queen._

She squirmed in her seat and said, "I want the room to have a romantic feeling to it. Like the kind of bedrooms I see in the movies – with drapes from the middle of the ceiling to the corners of the bed. I love dim lights as well so it would be wonderful if you could combine these two together!"

I assured her, "I will definitely try my best to give this room the romantic style you have described. However, I need to visit the room to get a few shots of how I can make this work. When will it be alright for me to visit?"

She replied, " Perhaps this Sunday? My husband would be away on a business trip and I would be at home the whole day."

"That's great! I'll be there at 2p.m. On Sunday then! Thank you for coming all the way here today!" I thanked.

The couple left the room soon after and I immediately went back to my desk to find information on the kind of furniture I had in mind.

* * *

Hello again! I tried using bold to highlight whose POV I'm using...I hope you all will enjoy it and review!! =) By the way, I have no idea at all on what Interior Designers do so I'm guessing their process and reading books on Interior Designing to help improve. If you are a Interior Designer, hope you don't mind my little mistakes! Any tips would be really helpful! Thanks for reading all of you~~ ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Yang Duo's POV**

By the time I finished collecting enough data for some ideas for my upcoming project, it was already 11.30p.m.. It was one of those times when I neglected my surroundings to focus on my work again. I sighed.

At least, I could still make it in time for the last train back home. After Yang Guo moved to Yu Ping's place, only my dad and I were left. But ever since Qi da ge's mother moved here, he had been coming home at late hours. He explained that he was busy comforting her as she was recently divorced but I doubt his intentions.

I was looking for more information on the internet when all of a sudden, I heard a loud thud. I jerked up immediately.

_Who could still be around?_

I had switched off all the lights, leaving my computer on only. I grabbed my pepper spray just in case and slowly tip-toed to the front door where the sound came from. I peeked into the hallway and saw a hooded figure nearing the door so I screamed while spraying it into the eyes of the unknown figure.

"OWWW!!" The hooded figure screamed in agony after dropping a bag.

_A familiar voice?! Qi da ge?!! _

I quickly took off the hood to confirm my thoughts. It was really him!

"Qi da ge?! What are you doing here?! I'm so sorry!! I'll get you to the toilet to rinse it off!!" I quickly took him by arm and led him to the toilet.

"It's okay, I'll come out after I'm done. Just wait outside alright??" He pointed to the exit. I went out quickly and felt my heart pounding from guilt and worry.

_Argh! What have I done?! How could I be so stupid as to spray a stranger??! I should have called out first!! I should have.....I should have!! What if his eyes gets an infection because of me?! What if he becomes blind?! If he becomes blind, he won't be able to work anymore!!! And if he can't work anymore, he'll hate me for the rest of his life!! How could I be so stupid!!_

"You should quit the habit of biting your nails, you know." he broke my chain of thoughts.

I rushed towards him and waved my hand ridiculously in front of his eyes. The moment he pushed my hand away, I let out a huge sigh.

_At least he could still see. So he could work. And he wouldn't hate me._

"Why did you wear your hood?! I thought you were a burglar or something!" I almost cried out, thinking of what could have been.

"Well..." He pointed to the window and said, "It's raining outside and I forgot my umbrella."

_Smart Yang Duo. Smart. First you accuse him and then you question him. Great way to get a guy. Start by apologizing first!_

I probably looked really frantic to him as he came over to place his hand on my head.

He started laughing out of the blue but noticed my confused reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He chuckled.

He continued, "Amber told me you might still be working so I came to surprise you but I guess you surprised me instead!"

My eyes were wide open with shock. I started laughing instead of apologizing as I planned. This situation seemed all too hilarious to believe!

"I'm so sorry! And I'm the one who is supposed to be apologizing!"

He grinned, "It's really fine. It stings a bit but I still can see. Have you had dinner yet?"

I lied, "Yep! I was just working on Mr Wong's project."

"All right then, pack up so I can give you a lift home! It's dangerous for a girl to go home alone so late at night anyway."

I hesitated for a moment, my work here still was not finished.

"It's good to work hard but it isn't good if you overwork." He reminded gently.

I nodded and thanked him before starting to pack my handbag.

* * *

Kindly review so that I know whether the plot is good or not! Thanks~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang Duo's POV**

I shivered as the cold wind, accompanied by a slight drizzle brushed against my skin. I had left my coat in my car. But Amber had borrowed to use it for a sudden appointment. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my denim jeans while waiting for his car.

_I must look like a complete idiot now._

I recalled what had happened in the office earlier and smirked at myself. Just when I thought using a pepper-spray was bad enough, things got worse.

* * *

After I packed my hand bag, I turned around to find him gone.

"Was that your dinner?!" I boomed behind him in the doorway, giving him a scare that made him drop 2 packets of food he was clearing up.

_It's the bag he dropped from before. Crap...was that his dinner?_

To be exact, it's ours. I thought you hadn't eaten yet so I bought extra. But it's fine since I bought it at a convenience store anyway." he said, clearing up the mess again.

I bent down to help him. I thought about telling him the truth about having skipped dinner but somehow, I couldn't find the courage to.

"Still, I should buy you dinner! It's the least I could do!" I said with conviction, determined to salvage the situation in any way possible.

After we cleared the floor up, I waited at the lobby as he went to get his car.

Just when I started chattering from the cold, I could see his black Toyota RAV4 coming into view. Once it came to a stop, I pulled the door open quickly and nearly jumped into the car.

* * *

**Ke Zhong's POV**

"It was really cold outside."she explained. I laughed.

"I'll turn down the air-con then. So...you have any ideas on where to eat?" I asked as I couldn't think of any place with good food at this time.

"There's a cafe I frequently go to. I can give you directions. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure!"

Soon, we arrived at a small shop nearby which looked a little too run-down compared to its neighbors. Yet, the moment the sliding doors opened, the impression vanished immediately. The cafe had a simple yet elegant style. The furniture, at first glance, would have seemed dull if not for its little intricate details.

Overall, I liked its unique sense of presentation.

"I have to admit, this cafe looks really well-done but why was the outside so..." I gestured toward the exit.

Yang Duo smiled, "I asked the owner the exact same thing and he told me that he wanted to show others that even without the fancy exterior, business would still be good."

I chuckled, "Wow, it's the idiom of 'don't judge a book by its cover' in action!"

* * *

**Yang Duo's POV**

The moment I caught a whiff of the usual brewed coffee coupled along with the sight of my favorite sandwiches, my body instantly reacted.

The sound of my stomach growling would have put any dog to shame. I had been too immersed in my work to eat lunch or dinner. If using pepper-spray on his eyes didn't embarrass me, this situation paid the whole amount with interest.

"Actually, I haven't had dinner yet..." I confessed, looking at the floor. I regretted lying so much I wished I could have just buried myself in a hole there and then.

Peeking from the corner of my eye, I saw him trying his best not to laugh by covering his mouth and turning away.

_It just gets better, doesn't it._ I sighed.

"I guess we are in the right place then!" he finally turned back.

I smiled awkwardly. I guess it wouldn't be bad to eat with him. On the contrary, I felt slightly happy.

I slowly ate, secretly hoping that the moment would last a bit longer even only for a minute. Every time he talked about work, he would show expressions that reflected on his passion for work. He would smile unconsciously, revealing his dimples which made him have a boyish look.

_Six years. Does he really have no feelings for me? Could I really be that unattractive?_

I pondered at the thought of it. Perhaps he had long forgotten about my confession six years ago. Since then, I had put all my heart and effort into becoming an Interior Designer.

_Does he remember but just refuses to acknowledge it or did he completely forget about it? Should I just confess to him all over again?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Many thanks for reviewing! I always get excited when I see "Review Alert" in my email in-box...Please continue to review alright!! I will try to update the story every two days!! I have just started working so hope you will all understand! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yang Duo's POV**

"Yang Duo! Yang Duo!"He called out, with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. I turned to look at him from my half-eaten sandwich.

He looked so worried that I skipped a heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about? You suddenly stopped eating.." He asked concernedly.

_I was thinking about confessing to you._ As if I could say that. I shook my head and said, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about work."

It was the second time I had lied to him today and it made me feel terribly uncomfortable. I continued to eat my sandwich, trying to push away the thoughts that weighed me down.

**Ke Zhong's POV**

While I drove her back, I turned on the radio that played oldies songs.

"Now, I'll bring to you the great B.B. King with Blind Love." The radio DJ announced.

"People, i was standing at my window  
Tears running all down my cheeks  
Yes, standing at my window  
Tears running all down my cheeks  
Well, i could see the woman i'm loving  
Stopping everyone in the world she meets

Well, standing on the corner  
Between 35th and main  
Well, standing on the corner, people  
Between 35th and main  
Yeah, that's where a blind man's seen my woman  
People, a dumb man called her name

He said, "oh, i'm blind  
You brought eyesight and made me see"  
"oh, i'm blind  
You brought eyesight and made me see"  
Yes, and the dumb man asked a question  
"woman, who may your good man be?"

Yes, i'm standing by trembling, people  
People, my heart's laying in my hand  
I'm standing by trembling, darling  
With my heart's laying in my hand  
Well, i could hear my baby say  
"lord, i ain't got no man""

I smirked at the end of it. It reminded me of Hui Fan and how I used to have a one-sided relationship with her. The song resembled our history except the last part – she did have a guy she liked.

_I wonder how she is doing now. The last I heard from her was when she told me that she was leaving for Hong Kong to widen her scope of acting._

Finally, I drove up to Yang Duo's place and pulled up. I turned to her but before I could say anything, I saw that she was sound asleep. She looked so tired that I couldn't bear to wake her.

_Of course. Even the most hardworking person needs a break._ Amber had told me before that since becoming Senior Interior Designer, she had been continuously accepting projects without taking a day off.

Her head bobbed sideways till it rested on my shoulders. I noticed that her eyebrows would narrow a little bit each time she inhaled. Her fringe slipped past her eyebrow to her nose so I helped to brush it aside. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered open and I withdrew my hand immediately.

_That was a close call._ I thought, my heart still racing. _Must be that sudden reaction that scared me._

She looked around it finally hit her that we arrived. She quickly brushed he hair into to place and got her handbag.

"Sorry I slept!! And thanks again for giving me a lift home, Qi Da ge! See you at work tomorrow!" she quickly got out.

I winded down the window, " Yang Duo, Do you want to take a break tomorrow? You seem really tired."

She gave a generous smile and said, " It's alright. I can still work! Thanks for your concern!"

I nodded. After she waved goodbye, I geared the car into place and drove back home.

**Yang Duo's POV**

Once the car was out of sight, I punched my fists into the air.

"YESSS!!!" I exclaimed, overjoyed with excitement.

In the car, I dreamt that he and I were shopping in couple tees. He would flash his dimples while smiling when he took a neoprint together. And finally, when we watched a touching movie, I would lean onto his shoulder. And that was when I woke up.

I walked back to my house, grinning to myself. I woke up and saw that he had actually lent me his shoulders to sleep on! Somehow, I couldn't help but feel as though we had been on a date.

_But in reality, it was nothing but a meal together with your employer_. Another part of me thought.

"Shut up." I said to myself. I wanted to enjoy the moment, at least for now.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading the whole weekend people!!! Was busy with a friend's birthday celebration....I even got a new phone!! Yay! =) Anyway, please review and many thanks for your support. Really, no reviews no motivation sometimes....^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Ke Zhong's POV**

Finally, I parked my car in the garage and pulled out my keys. Something shimmery in between the front seats caught my eye so I reached to get it.

It was a journal with a cloth cover that had sparkly studs on it which spelled, 'Little Ideas.'.

Curious, I flipped it open and realized that it was full of sketches. There were post-it notes that divided the book into chapters such as hallways, dining rooms,bathrooms, bedrooms and kitchens.

As I flipped through the pages, a brochure fell out and I took a look at it.

"Maxwell Interior Designing Competition" I read aloud. I opened it fully and read it. It was competition regarding kitchens which professionals could enter with the recommendation of their company.

_Is that why she has been working overtime everyday recently? Come to think of it, there had been numerous times when she wanted to 'talk' to me, but I had been to busy handling the on-coming projects that I forgot._

I placed the brochure back in place. _I should ask her tomorrow._

* * *

**Yang Duo's POV**

I turned my handbag inside out.

_Where is _it?_!_ My mind was practically screaming with anxiety.

"Okay....take a deep breath." I instructed myself.

_Now think, where was the last time you held it?_ I paused, trying my best to recall. I needed to be calm.

It hit me that I put it into my handbag before leaving my workplace.

_After that I had dinner with him and he gave me a lift back home! Where could I have dropped it?! _

I was getting paranoid by the second! I couldn't believe how I was so foolish to bring it everywhere with me. It contained all my ideas for the competition I had been wanting to enter. I felt frustrated, angry at myself and bewildered all at the same time.

The mix of emotions was killing me but all I could do now was wait and hope that by a stroke of luck, the cafe owner would say that I had left my book there by accident.

_I'm going back to the cafe first thing tomorrow and ask!!_

But....what if it isn't at the cafe? I was horrified at the thought of leaving it in Qi Da ge's car.

_It couldn't be... _I imagined him taking my book and waving it in front of my face, saying, "So...YOU want to enter a competition?! HA! Don't be ridiculous! Your standard isn't that of a professional!"

I gulped at the thought of it. NO. I should seriously get some sleep before going to work.

I tried to sleep but with a bad feeling in my gut, I kept tossing and turning in bed. In the end, I slept for only a measly one hour before my alarm rang at 6am sharp.

I dragged myself out of bed, in a groggy state of mind. My mind was blank and it was peaceful for a while but the moment I washed my face, the worries came rushing back to me.

_There goes my peace and here's my reality._ I sighed.

"Sorry but the only things I have here are a wallet and a library book." The cafe owner replied, feeling guilty about being unable to help.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your help." I said, unenthusiastically.

_Well, this leaves me with 2 situations...One, it's lost and never to be found. Two, Qi Da ge picked it up and read it. And both makes me want to kill myself. _

I rubbed my temples. I guess I had to rule out situation number two to appease my curiosity of what happened to the book. I braced myself and headed towards the office that suddenly seemed terrifying.

Well, here's the long-awaited chapter 7!! It's short I know, but the next one will be long! So please continue to support by reviewing! =))


	8. Chapter 8

**Yang Duo's POV**

I walked to my desk area and switched on the computer. I glanced in the direction of his desk area, and saw that he was busy drawing. _Great._ I silently thanked.

Amber stopped by and greeted, "Morning! Hey, did you get into any trouble?"

I froze for a while, suddenly thinking of the possibility that Amber might have picked the book up by accident.

"N..no. Why?" I asked slowly, my mind full of scattering thoughts.

"The boss told me to ask you into his office when you come for work so I thought something could have happened. His face seems pretty serious and he hasn't smiled at all." She shrugged.

I hesitated. That couldn't be good. I was already nervous and with the news, I wished I could just vanish into thin air without him knowing.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a second." I replied, trying to shake off the anxiety.I took a deep breath. 

_Be cool._

I took another deep breath, then I walked to his office. I knocked on his door gently and he gave me the okay to come in.

* * *

**Ke Zhong's POV**

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, head poking through the doorway. I gestured for her to sit.

After she closed the door, I took out the book in my drawer.

"You left this in my car yesterday."

She appeared tense and and held her breath, giving a silent nod. She mumbled, "Did you read it?"

This time, it was my turn to nod.

"I happened to read about the competition as well as your ideas. And I think you shouldn't enter." Her face dropped. I said that, knowing the impact of the words perfectly.

She stuttered, "B....but...why? Is it because of my ideas? Or the concept I was trying to project? Or....or.....is it because I'm not professional enough yet?"

I put my hand in front of her, trying to stop her from continuing.

"No, your concept is on the right track. The sketches are very creative yet practical and you definitely have enough experience."

Confused, she cocked her head to one side and asked, "Then...why?"

"Hmm....It's because you didn't ask for my help!" I broke into a mischievous grin.

It took a while for her to digest what had happened. It was amusing watching her facial expressions as she went from confusion to anger to shock and finally, a look of questioning. Finger pointing towards me, she asked, "So....you mean....I can....As in, I ......can enter?"

I chuckled. "Of course! You've been working with me for six years after all. Your social skills with the clients, your ability and how you work with others is what I've seen and acknowledged. It was also why I promoted you to Senior Interior Designer in the first place."

I paused to look at her. She was practically radiating with joy, eyes wide open.

I sighed dramatically. "But it seems I wasn't that approachable. I wouldn't have known about this if you didn't leave the book in my car. That was why I wanted to let you feel a little bit guilty."

Her eyes narrowed immediately. I burst out laughing, recalling her expressions of guilt.

"For your information, it wasn't just a LITTLE. I could not even sleep last night, thinking about where I left it and what could have happened!" She frantically explained. She inhaled deeply, then continued, "But... I guess I should have let you known about it earlier." She looked downwards.

I felt a twinge of guilt and said, "I'll make the arrangements for you to enter the competition then. I know some people from that side who might be able to help you further."

She looked me in the eye and said firmly, "Really, thanks for allowing me to enter but I want to win the competition fair and square without any help from the side."

I was stunned for a moment. I had forgotten about her confidence and passion about Interior Design. I smiled at the reminder.

"You're right. But if you need anything, Lawrence Interior Design firm is here to help."

She bowed halfway and replied, "Thanks for the encouragement! I'll do my best and aim to win!"

* * *

**Yang Duo's POV**

_I can't believe it! He actually supported me! An evil way to do it but I never thought he would actually push me forward!_

My smile widened at the thought of it as I walked back to my desk area. This scenario had never occurred to me since I was under the misconception that trying to enter the competition would be deemed as arrogant, as if I thought too highly of myself.

_I have no time to waste! Starting from now, I'm going to give it my all!_ The anticipation made me excited and a rush of adrenaline went through me as I delved deep into the thoughts of what could happen.

Soon, it was Sunday. The day I had to go to Mr Wong's apartment to see the room layout.

_One, two three four, five bottles. That should be more than enough._ I counted the bottles of birds' nest in the hamper.

I had taken the top quality bird nest that Yang Guo received during her second pregnancy. Various clients from Yu Ping's law firm had sent hampers with nothing but tonics that she became nauseous just at the smell of it. Hence, I took the liberty of putting it to good use by giving it to clients.

I glanced at my watch. It was exactly ten minutes before 2p.m.. _It's time._

I rang the doorbell.

Hey all! I have been sick for the past week and just recovered. So sorry for not updating so long! I had to work while having a fever...=(. But anyways, I've revived! So here's the long chapter I owe and more to come! Please continue to review! Thank you all so much~~ =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Yang Duo's POV**

"Coming!" A female voice answered as I heard footsteps rushing to the door. The door clicked open and Mrs Wong appeared.

"Good afternoon Mrs Wong! I called you earlier to inform you I was coming to see the room?"

"Yes yes! If I remember correctly, you are Yang Duo right?" She asked. I nodded in return.

"Just call me Amelia. You're earlier than I'd expected! Come in!" she ushered me in.

We went up the spiral staircase to the room. As expected, it was almost half the size of my house. I inspected around the room and walked on the carpeted floor. I took out my file that contained the data I'd previously collected.

"Well...what do you think of the room? Any suggestions?"

I opened up my file and took out the pictures that resembled the ideas I had in mind after looking at the room layout.

"Since you have two windows in your room, I was thinking of using drapes instead of curtains. The color of the drapes should be similar to the color of the wall. That way, if we used a white upholstery on the window before putting on the drapes, it would have a dramatic contrast with the walls and drapes."

I paused, hoping that she would have a clear picture of what I had planned. I showed her more pictures.

"The walls could have an orange-beige color that makes the room have a warm glow, like this example in this picture."

She seemed curious and became increasingly excited with each picture I showed her. This was great! I could tell that she loved what I had in mind and that gave me immense satisfaction. After conversing with her for an hour or so, we'd finally come to a conclusion.

"Wow, it's like a dream come true! Since young, I've always wanted a princess-like room with the curtains hanging from the ceiling to the corners of the bed! I've seen movies, dramas and and I've never thought I would actually get the chance to have it!" she said, excitedly.

I laughed along. It was amazing how watching a client getting happy and excited over something I had worked on. It was this part of the job that I loved so much. Whenever I dealt with difficult clients, there would be a part of me determined to get on their good side and make them want to be involved in the project.

_Stubbornness runs in the family I guess._

The doorbell rang and Amelia's head perked up. It was my cue to go.

I stood up, "Thanks for the tea and cake! It was delicious!"

With an apologetic look, she said, "Sorry you had to leave so soon."

I stood up and waved my hand violently.

"No, no, no! It's fine, really. I've got enough materials to continue with the project. I'll contact you soon to show you the final ideas!"

"All right. I'll see you then!" She smiled and headed towards the door.

* * *

**Ke Zhong's POV**

I chuckled to myself as I walked out of the store. I had just visited my "son" again. He reminded me of Yang Guo. Her naivety perhaps? I shook my head. As I opened the car door, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

An all-too familiar voice spoke, "It's me."

I stopped in my tracks immediately.

* * *

**Yang Duo's POV**

It was time to start cracking my brains. After the meeting with Amelia, I'd come up with many ideas that fitted well with the concept she had in mind.

I checked my phone for any messages while the computer loaded.

_One missed call and a message from Qi de ge?_

I opened up the message which read, " Yang Duo, Please postpone this afternoon's meeting to tomorrow and help me to inform the others. Something urgent cropped up. Sorry for the last minute changes."

I cocked my head to one side and frowned. It wasn't like him to cancel meetings on such short notice.

_I hope nothing serious happened..._

Hey guys! I know you waited really long for this chapter...I'm sorry! I've got an exam this coming tuesday and I've been studying for it...plus, i work at the same time so it's really difficult to write... Hope you understand! Will try to post a long chapter every weekend! =) Please read and continue to review!

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks~~=D


End file.
